Breath of a Life
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: The calm before the storm. Never has a saying been so right before now.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed happily as she listened to the rain falling outside. The brunette snuggled deeper into the blonde's side, a thick blanket pulled up to just under her chin. She relaxed as she felt the French woman's arms tighten around her, warm hands slipping under her shirt.

The dim light from the TV was the only light on in the flat, illuminating the two entangled on the soft couch. Open cartons of Chinese food sat half eaten on the coffee table, used chopsticks rubbing elbows with plastic forks.

The brunette felt her eyes grow heavy as the movie came to an end, the credits slowly beginning their crawl to the top. Below her, Fleur mumbled something about a shower as she shifted under the brunette.

Stretching languidly, Hermione waited for her eyes to adjust to the low light. Tilting her head up, the younger woman placed butterfly soft kisses against the other woman's neck and shoulder. Fleur craned her head down at the right moment, her lips coming to move against Hermione's.

"Allons-y, ma petite loutre." The blonde slurred against the younger girl's skin.

"Mmm, but I'm so comfortable here." Hermione mumbled back, nuzzling into Fleur's neck. "Its so warm."

Fleur chuckled as she sat up, bringing Hermione up with her. Hands tangled in unruly chestnut locks, their lips meeting in the middle. Quickly, before she could react, Hermione found herself securely in Fleur's arms as the blonde made her way to the stairs.

Chaussettes, Fleur's black and white cat, meowed loudly at the two as they passed him in the hallway. Hermione clung to the blonde like a koala, legs and arms wrapped around tight while the blanket billowed out around her like a cape.

* * *

Clicking on the washroom light, Fleur sat Hermione down on the counter as she fiddled with the knobs to the shower. Steaming water flowed out of the shower head, mimicking the sound of the rain outside.

Nimble fingers deftly removed the other of their clothes between stollen kisses. With a coy smile, Hermione winked at the naked French woman as she stepped into the spray. Smirk fully in place, Fleur wasted no time in joining her partner.

The hot water left burning trails down their bodies as they held each other close. Hands wandered across slick flesh. Reaching down, Fleur took ahold of the shampoo bottle before squeezing a generous glob onto the brunettes head.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Fleur lathered her hair into a soapy mess. The feel of the blonde's nails scratching against her scalp was heaven on earth to the brunette. A quick rinse and Fleur applied the conditioner.

She returned the favor as Fleur ran a washcloth over her body, being sure to go over each creese and crevice.

* * *

Under the covers of Fleur's bed, Hermione settled into the warm, protective hold of Fleur's arms. Her damp hair rested on the pillow, freshly brushed, as their legs tangled together.

The brunette listened to the sound of her girlfriends heartbeat as long fingers drummed against her ribs. Having none of her own nightwear in the blonde's flat, Hermione instead had to borrow a pair from Fleur. The large t-shirt was baggy, and the boxer shorts hung off her narrow hips.

Soft, heart shaped lips against her neck distracted her as she slipped in and out of sleep. The hands on her sides slid down and under her, cupping her breasts. She hummed contently, her mind shaking off the inky tendrils of sleep.

Hermione pushed herself up, effectively stradling Fleur's hips and waist. She winked down at the blonde as she sent her shirt flying, exposing her breasts to the night air and roaming darkening blue eyes.

She leaned down, pressing their chests together as Fleur's hands slipped down to cup her ass. Her breath was hot against the blonde's neck as she nipped and suck at the skin she found there.

Fleur growls deep in her throat as she rocks her hips up against Hermione's. She followed Hermione's lips with her own as the brunette pulled away. The blonde's shirt flew to the floor to mingle with Hermione's as hands and lips traveled down well known paths. Their positions are switched as Fleur rolls over, holding Hermione against the mattress.

"Ma chère..." She whispers as she works her way down the younger girl's body.

She whispers words of love and adoration to her lover as she sucks a dusky nipple into her mouth. Below her, Hermione is squirming as she holds Fleur against her chest. The brunette gasps aloud as her boxers are tugged off her hips, as Fleur's long fingers part her slick folds skilfully.

Fleur's fingers are encased by a warm, slick heat as she pushes forward. She listens to Hermione's breathy gasps and quiet moans as the blonde releases her captive to nibble and bite against a taunt stomach.

She rejoices in the feel of Hermione's hands in her hair, pushing her, telling her where the brunette needs her the most. Her breath is hot as she breaths in the musky scent of Hermione's arousal, the first lick against the other woman's clit draws the salty taste into her mouth.

And suddenly, she cannot get enough of that taste.

Her tongue searches out every bit of moisture as her fingers work themselves in and out of the brunette at an ever increasing speed. She brushes her lips against a pulsing little nub, her head now held securely in the soft grip of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione is so close, so _damn_ close that she almost cant take it. Her toes curl against Fleur's back as her legs tremble in an effort to keep her grounded. And suddenly, the coil within her snaps.

The brunette screams out her pleasure as her back arches, Fleur's grip on her hip being the only thing keeping her from floating away. The French woman brings her down slowly, removing herself a little at a time.

Hermione's labored breathing fills Fleur's ears as she makes her way back up the sweaty body beneath her. She leaves kisses wherever she can, her tongue dances across quivering, twitching flesh.

The blonde kisses the brunettes damp temple, a smirkish smile playing on her lips. Her fingers feel sticky as she brushes away the strands of hair on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione's face is flushed as she attempts to control her breathing, her chest heaving with every breath. A goofy smirk, Fleur's smirk, was fully in place. Chocolate eyes gleamed some thinly veiled emotion.

With more strength then she would have thought possible, Hermione had struck out and laid Fleur out flat on her back. The air left the blonde's lungs in a rush, temporarily stunned and disoriented.

Her boxers were removed swiftly, suddenly. One moment she was looking up into Hermione's amber eyes, the next she had thrown her head back in a silent scream as the brunettes fingers filled her completely.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the otherwise quiet room. Fleur's voice had forsaken her, leaving her to become a twitching, thrusting mess. Her hips rushed up to meet Hermione's every touch.

Their lips crashed together, lips biting and leaving marks. The time, the need, for soft loving over. Hermione bites Fleur's neck... Ear... Jaw, drawing the flesh into her mouth.

Marking her.

Fleur scratches Hermione's back, eight bloody lines left in her wake. She can feel the coil in her body tighten as every hard thrust from Hermione's fingers bring her closer to the edge. The blonde is babbling now in rapid French, but they fell on deaf ears.

"'Ermione, s'il vous plaît, I..."

And she was gone. At the sound of the French woman's plea, Hermione pressed down sharply on her aching clit.

Hermione watched with half-lidded eyes as the woman below her shook with the force of her orgasm. How her slick insides clenched around her fingers so tightly, how the sound of her name was shouted up into the heavens.

The brunette collapsed on the blonde, the sweat from each of their bodies mingling with the others. She winced as her sweat made contact with her bloody back, but she was soothed by the sound of Fleur humming a half forgotten lullaby. Blankets encased her in their warmth, reminding her just how tired and sated she was.

"I love you." Hermione whispered quietly, her head tucked comfortably under Fleur's chin.

"Je t'aime, ma belle. Je t'aime."

Fleur's strong arms encased the brunette, filling her with a sense of security and protection. One after another, their breathing leveled out until they fell asleep.

* * *

The morning had already come and gone when Hermione awoke. Afternoon sunlight streamed in through the curtains. The brunette shifted onto her side, warm sheets slid over and against her bare skin. Fleur mumbled something sleepily into her hair, her long arms outstretched before the brunette.

Through half lidded, sleep filled eyes, Hermione could clearly see the Dark Mark on the inside of Fleur's arm.

* * *

**AN: A new story in the works, but a one-shot for now.**


	2. Not a new chapter

Update!

Thank you all for adding this to your favorites list, watch list or even for reviewing. I am now pleased to say that the prequel to this story is now up and running! So, those of you that are still interested can head over to my new story, Burn it Down, and find out all the answers to the questions that you have been asking for.


End file.
